BONK
by PancakeSandvich
Summary: Scout and Heavy have a late-night rendezvous. No idea what to title this so ... yeah. Live with it bros.


So I noticed there is a severe lack of Scout and Heavy together. This is my OTP so I had to fix this.

I don't usually write fanfiction (meaning, I never write fanfiction) so I hope you enjoy this oneshot.

Dedicated to my roommate, who, when I asked "should I write smut?" responded "YES" before I even finished the sentence.

* * *

><p>I don't go anywheres 'til everybody else is sleepin'. I don't want none of the other guys to see me sneaking around, never have, even if I'm only gettin' up to take a leak or get a drink. Sneaking is the Spook's job, and I ain't sneaking, I'm running.<p>

So I wait for the base to settle down. For a while I kin hear the pipes in the walls as the fellas brush their teeth or shower or wank, but it slows and stops after about half an hour. I ain't takin' no chances, though, and wait maybe another half hour til I slip outta bed and press my ear to the door of my room. Ain't no footsteps I can hear, no lights in the hall. I can't get to feelin' safe though, or I'll get caught, so I switch off my lights, wait for my eyes to adjust. Once I kin see good enough by the moonlight I open my door a crack, peek out, open a little more, peek a bit more, til I'm sure I ain't gonna get spotted, and then I slip outta that door slick as cheese on a ballpark frank.

No one is in the hall but there's a light in the kitchen. My heart's goin' like nobody's business, thuddin' loud in my ears, an I slink into the shadows. Smooth as can be, I am. Damn, but I could almost be a Spook myself.

The crashes tell me it's our friendly neighbourhood drunk set to cause a ruckus, so my legs fuckin' take off before I can even think. It feels so goddamn good to run that I almost forget to be quiet. Almost.

Even if someone did see me, ain't no one can catch me.

So I'm pounding so hard down that hallway, I almost run right into the door. My socks slip on the lino, I can't hardly breathe cause I'm thinkin' I'll fall, and I don't know how the hell I keep standing. My throat's all tight and funny. I feel like an airhorn, honkin' away so hard, can't get enough air, but it ain't from the run. It's nerves.

Fuck it, I won't open that door. I don't wanna do this no more.

So I palm that knob, turn it real quiet like. I can't resist this feelin'. The door squeaks a little - of course it ain't been oiled, no matter how I nag. This sets me on my toes, waitin' to be found out, and it feels like I stand there a million years before I get the courage up to slide through the door and press it shut.

I kin hear breathing. Real deep, and rumbly like a fuckin bear. It's dark in here, ain't no light coming through the curtains, no light from an alarm clock, nothing, but I know my way now. It's one short run from third to home, now, and I could do it drunk, blind and backwards.

My hands shake as I grab the blanket and tug it back. Little grumbles start up, like they always do. Certain people don't like being woken up. I'm the same, hate mornin's.

"Hey there, pancakes," I whisper, slippin' into that bed. My Heavy rolls to face me an I can smell toothpaste and shaving cream. You'd think his face would look a bit neater, how often he shaves.

"Little Scout," he growls back. His voice is thick with sleep and I can't help it, I gotta fuckin' kiss that fatass. I love his lips. They part a little and I nibble em.

"My Scout is wild tonight," he teases me. God damnit, I blush. I don't know how he gets to me like that. His voice, I guess. Somethin' about it.

His hands are fuckin' huge, and one of them starts petting my hair. I could almost purr, it feels so good.

"You made me wait a week, fatass." Fuck, I wish I could growl like him. He makes me sound like I'm a chick or some limp-wristed queer.

That laugh, oh god. It's hard to keep my clothes from just fallin' off. "Must watch the names you call. I can crush little men -"

He's on top of me, oh, fuck me -

"- just like that. Like teeny bug."

His hand is on my throat, he's gonna strangle me. Oh god, he's kissin' me. He's killin' me.

His tongue is in my mouth and he's got my wrists now, holding me down. I squirm outta his grip and slide on top of the big guy, straddle him. And suddenly I'm on my back again, with him holding me down.

"No, little one," he grunts at me. "Your fatass is control tonight. You will be good, da?"

"Naw, you know I ain't never any good. And you know I love dat fat ass of yours, slugger."

I feel leather against my throat, an for a second I can smell the dust and grass of a ball park. Then the collar closes on my neck.

His hands tear my shirt off like paper. He always makes fun o me for not havin' much chest hair, and I know it shouldn't but it stings, it fuckin' hurts.

So I cut him off, lunge up and kiss him hard. Shove my tongue so deep in his throat I can taste his tonsils. Cup a hand on his junk, feelin' the length of his dick in his boxers.

He slams me back down and snarls. I ain't sure if he's mad or just playin' when he hooks his finger in the collar and tells me I'm bad.

His hand's in his shorts and he's fumblin' that cock out. He's half hard now, and I feel my mouth water. I want it so bad. I always end up beggin' for it.

"Give it to me, pancakes, give it to me." I wriggle under the hand pinnin' me, and he grins. I want to touch him. My hands feel too big. I'm tearing off the bandages like a madman now. This is one bat I wanna take bare-handed.

He lets me up and I crawl at him fast as I can. I swear to god I fuckin' jump on that dick. It tastes better'n any hot dog I ever ate, I can tell ya that. And I swallow the whole goddamn thing. His meaty paw grabs that collar, pulls it tight, bobbin' me up and down on his pole, and I groan like a bitch.

I guess he's got big plans fer me cause he pulls me off him and slams me on my back.

He's strappin' my wrists to the bed now, dick stickin' out like its watchin' me real close. I whine at him - my pants are fuckin' tight now, I'm about to bust em with my massive gigantic erection. Man, I'm so fuckin' big.

Heavy yanks my pants off an' I'm freeballin' so ain't no boxers to worry about. "My Scout is very little, yes," he cracks. Same joke every time. I don't even fuckin care though, he's got those fingers wrapped around my dick now and I just want him in me, tearin' me up.

I don't gotta wait long. I feel grease cold on my ass and his finger slips in me. Even one of his fingers is like a good sized dick.

"Don't keep me waitin', Nikolas. Fuckin' do me." I wanna touch him. Shit, he just had to go and tie me up. I feel like such a queer when I beg him to kiss me.

His smell rushes me when he kisses me and I can't hardly breathe, cause all of a sudden that massive bat is pokin' at me and shit if I can't feel that head pop in.

Then I do what I always do. "Take it out, Nik, you're too fuckin big. Come on. Please, please stop, it hurts so bad."

But I'm just a slut, that burn is so good. He kisses the tears off my cheeks and tells me, "you are so good, little Jesse. So tight."

The big bear knows better'n to pull out now. First time he fucked me, he stopped when I told him to and I gave him a black eye for blue ballin' me.

I'm not big enough to hold all that dick, we both know it, but he's inside me somehow. I can feel him so deep I can almost taste him. His hands are holding my back up, my legs are around his waist, and he's fuckin' me slow as he kisses me.

So I start pushin back against him and my dick is twitchin' every time he pushes in me, and before I know it I'm blowin' my load all over his big hairy chest and bellowin' at him to go harder, damnit, and he's got a hand on my cock now, and I can practically see his meat pushin' against my stomach from the inside.

When he comes, his whole body clenches and I can see his face change real quick - anger, pain, surprise, peace. He comes in me like a hose, drenches my insides. I ain't never gonna get used to the feelin' of that slick heat in my ass. He collapses on me, releases my wrists, an the first thing I do is touch his face. He's sweaty, he's hairy, his big fat belly and chest is covered in my spunk, but he's so fuckin' handsome I could die.

"You fat motherfucker," I groan, feeling his back.

"I am Scout fucker," he laughs. His breath is hittin' my ear.

He rolls off me, and I sit up.

"Well, guess I should go now." I don't move. I don't take off my collar. He smiles at me and lays back, leaving just enough room for me.

He knows me too well. I fidget around for a second before laying down, an he wraps those big burly arms around me, holdin' me like a teddy bear.

"I love you, Jesse," he grunts all sleepy-like.

It don't matter how many times I hear him say it, I won't never get used to it. "I know, pancakes, shut ya face."

It's too quiet in here.

Fine.

"I love you too, Nikolas," I tell him, and as sleep creeps up to take me out, I kiss him, and he smiles.


End file.
